Arrivial of the ancients
by Shade4716
Summary: 4 hedgehogs, a bat-hedgehog crossbread, and a Dark-Chao get sent from thier time to the distant future. Now what... A giant metal dragon ship, Metal Madness 2.0 Everyones superform and loosing the fight, and infanate suspending chaos!
1. Prologe

No comment.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Location; Mobius, Mystic ruins - 100 years ago.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Fade in, four hedgehogs, a bat/hedgehog crossbread, and a Chao stand in front of an ancient city. The ocean-blue hedgehog speaks first.  
  
"So, what happined to this place?" She asked. The silver hedgehog standing to the right of her replied "It was destroyed not even 50 years ago by a terrible monster. They say it was protecting ancient jewels that change mere thoughts into power." The crossbread sighed lightly. Looking at this place was saddining enough. The 6 walked into the ghost-town and looked around for any trace of what realy happined.  
  
They found nothing, nothing more then a shrine which was seemingly burned to the ground. In the center, there was an emerald larger then they were. The Chao walked up to the emerald and called out to his friends. None of them herd him, so he turned back to the emerald and attempted to pick it up. suddenly there was a burst of light, and he was gone...  
  
Back in a temple, the two black hedgehogs walked around digging up stuff that used to be valuable in the previous years. One of the 2 was wearing a necklace with a saphire in the center, which glowed if there was danger to anyone nearby. She quickly looked at the other hedgehog. "Spazin, c'mon, I think Kleetan is in danger!" She said. The other hedgehog nodded and fallowed her out.  
  
They ran past the silver hedgehog and told her to get Azulan. Nodding she ran off twards the nearby river by the burned down shrine. Azulan would definitly be there. She ran quickly past several temples, and in the process of passing one, there was a flash of light, and she was gone. The crossbread ran up to where her half-sister was. "Kleeta! No!"  
  
The blue hedgehog walked up behind her. "Cheer up, she will be ok." She said blankly. "Maby we can find her." She continued.   
  
Spazin ran up the remaining stairs to the shrine. Azulan and the crossbread were already there. "Nightwind?" She asked. "What happined to Kleeta, and Kleetan?" Nightwind looked silently at Spazin. "There gone, to who knows where." The other black hedgehog appeared in a blaze of light on top of the shrine. "So what happined?" She questioned. Azulan looked up at her. "They both are gone, we dont know what to do now." She whispered. The black hedgehog jumped off the shrines top, landing in front of the emerald. She mumbled a couple words in a language she didnt know, and the emerald lit up. An image of a Dragon-Chao, and Kleeta appeared. They were both alright. "Shade, whats going on there?" Nightwind asked. In a blaze of heat and light, the 4 vanished, into time and space. To a new time, where adventure is definate.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Angel Island.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Knuckles walks up to the Master Emerald. He was bored stiff. Suddenly the image of 6 different people together appeared in its center. Knuckles asked the Master Emerald who they were, but it didnt awnser him. It only knew they would change the world once reliesed... forever.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ok, Review now everyone.   
  
~Shade~ 


	2. Chapter 1

.....  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mystic Ruins - Presant time - Unknown temple  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dr. Eggman runs threw the temple in his Egg-walker, blasting everything in sight. Suddenly he stops short, and stares blankly at 6 pillers of light in a circle. In the center there was a gigantic emerald, nothing like the Master Emerald, for this one is designed to rival the Master. This one is known as the Time Emerald. Suddenly the lights died out and six indeviduals stood before the Eggman.   
  
They stood up and stared at the doctor. Suddenly Eggman freaked out as he looked at Azulan. "Is that you Sonic?" He asked stupidly. Azulan glared at him, her eyes changeing from blue to red. "You call me by a boys name while you still know im a girl" She growled. Eggman backed the walker up a bit. Seeing weakness the hedgehogs leaped forward and launched a homing atack which smashed the walker into pieces of scrap metal.  
  
Kleetan runs to what used to be a machene and snatches up everything useful. Spazin grabbed Eggman by the neck and told him to stay there and not to touch the Emerald, but he was unconcious. She threw the fatso over her sholder into a nearby wall. Kleeta stared at Spazin. "Geze, relax a bit Spazzy..."  
  
Nightwind's gold wristbands began glowing as she picked up the others with Kleetan, and they all left the temple. Eggman sat up just in time to see everyone else pass threw the cieling. He suddenly forgot all about that and looked at the Emerald. "Hmm? How did the Master Emerald get here?" he asked himself. "That Knucklehead must be around here somewhere, Ill just take this and be on my way." As soon as he touches the Time Emerald it proved its rivalry with the other and blasted the Egghead forward in time, to when he accedently robotizes himself, and the Sonic team becomes far supirior to him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
3 days later... - Station Square -  
  
~~~~~  
  
Just another boring day. Amy does her regular shopping, Sonic and Shadow racing around the city, Tails working in his new workshop by the ocean. Rouge was gone on a vacation. On the top of a building Kleeta watches out for Nightwind to return and tell everyone where, or when they were. Meanwhile everyone else is out doing whatever they want.  
  
Amy walks right by Spazin who was shopping herself, and stops a second as is someone just broke a law in front of her. Glancing back as Spazin she started her 'fasion police' act. "Yua know, that look doesnt do anything for you. Try black and gold cloths instead of brown..." She claimed, and she reach into her purse as if looking for a ticket. Spazin looked quizically at her for a second. "What are you talking about pinkie?" She asked. Amy stoped her useless rummaging and stared at Spazin. "Excuse me, what was that you just said!" Spazin continued looking confused, but now had a dark look about her. "What do you mean get new cloths? I think I look perfectly fine like this." "Fine if you want to look like your from one-hundred years ago." Thus the two get into a fasion argument, one of which Amy wins and forces Spazin into department store... of doom.  
  
Shade walks into a hotel. "Excuse me, sir." She said glancing at the manager. He looked at her for a second before resuming reading his newspaper. "$16.56 for 5 days." he said monotonously. "Um, that wasnt what I was asking. I wanted to know what year and place this is." Shade said. the manager looked at her again a little more aware. "Station Square, now are you renting a room or not!" He replied. "How much for 5 people in 1 day?" She asked. "$16.65" the manager repeated. Shade mumbled "Thats DIRT cheap."  
  
Back on the roof top, Kleeta continues to stare out. Off in the distance a graceful flying figure approched, fallowed by a sloppy flying figure. They landed in front of Kleeta. "Ok, I dont know the time but Shade got us a place to stay in a 5 star hotel." Nightwind reported. "Better then nothing." Kleeta said. Kleetan ran behind her and fell over from lack of oxygyn while flying. "Can... I... have... a... rest... first?" He asked.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mystic Ruins  
  
~~~~~  
  
A few days pass with no troble. One morning Knuckles ran threw the ruins. Stopping by the Time Emerald he freaked out. "What! The Master Emerald tricked me!" He leaned agenst the emerald. "So what if im gullable. Does'nt make it alright to send me over here for nothing." He stood up again and glanced at six spots on the ground that looked like they have been burned away with light. "What the..." The Time emarald began glowing and shown Knucklhead an image of Eggman stealing the master emerald. Knuckles freaked out and ran back to Angel island, which didnt surprise him when he found it had fallen.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Station Square - Hotel  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shade looks out a window wondering how she and her friends got to this new place. She remembered just a small portion of the day so long ago. "Ye nesa ler shi ku tesni" Nightwind looked up from her reading. What was that?" She asked. "Nothing" Shade awnsered. Looking back outside, she continued to stare out.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Department store  
  
~~~~~  
  
Spazin walkes out of a dressing room in sparkiling black cloths. Amy quickly gives her more stuff to try on. "Geze, I think this should be enough." Spazin said. Amy asked if her other friends wear that old stuff too. Agreeing, Amy told her thats exactly why thier getting so much stuff. All Spazin wanted to do was get away. "Ok, heres some silver, blue, and gold cloths too." Amy said, throwing more to Spazin. She irritably walked out after spending almost all her money trying to get away from the 'fasion police'.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Outside  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shadow runs ahead of Sonic about to win thier race. -300 laps around the city- Spazin quickly realized she was standing on the finish line and jumped out of the way as Sonic and Shadow ended the race. at the end, Shadow glared at Sonic who was glareing back. "REMATCH!" They yelled at eatchother. "Thats gotta be annoying" Spazin said. They turned thier atention to her. "Who are you?" Sonic asked. "Names Spazin" She said. Azulan walked up to them from at the beach. She looked at Sonic for a second, then asked Spazin what was takeing her so long to get back to the hotel. After some minor explaning they went to the casino behind the hotel. Shadow and Sonic tagged along. They needed something to do other then fight eachother.  
  
At the front of the casino Eggman appeared. He robotized himself. "Hahahaha!, you can never defeat me now Sonic." Azulan stepped in front of Sonic. "Let me take care of this guy." She said. Suddenly the ground started to split and jets of water blasted into thier direction. Azulan held out her hand and suddenly the water stopped in its place. She pointed at Eggman and it blasted into him. Eggman shorted out a second, then came back online. "Huh?" Who are they- wait, I saw you before..." He said. Azulan got a bit annoyed. "Of course you saw me before!" We destroyed your machene a few days ago!" She said. Eggman looked confued for a second. "Oh well, time to destroy you." Before anyone could react, the egg-viper blasted out of the ground. Eggman flew into the cockpit and began charging the lazer. Suddenly, Tails, Rouge, Shade, Amy, and Nightwind dropped down from the sky and stood before everyone else. "We can take this guy down no sweat." Rouge said. The lazer finished charging, and...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ooh, cliffhanger of doom ^_^   
  
Ok, well, R&R people.   
  
~Shade~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry about the delay, I had a bit of writers block...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Casino... still...  
  
~~~~~  
  
The lazer completed its charge, and Eggman blasted it at the nine. Some of them shielded thier eyes from the blinding flash, and when the light nulled, there was a long slice mark on the lazer. Shade was standing in front of everyone, holding her longsword out in front of her. "Wow..." Sonic stated. "What!?!" Eggman barked. "This is impossible!" He tried to recharge the beam but it short cicuted and fell limp. Eggman fell out of the Egg-Viper and landed before the others. Sonic finished him off with a light-dash atack. The Viper exploded and the Time emerald itself was blasted out of it. Eggman had been useing it to power his machene. Now it was gone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Station Square - Hotel room  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So, your the Shaded team, eh?" Sonic asked. Shade went back to looking out the window. "But that would mean the Time emerald is real." Knuckles said. "Maby it will come back for you" He continued. "I dont think so." Shade said. "Once it leaves a time for protection, it usualy doesnt return." She sighed and continued stareing out.   
  
In the room across the hall, Spazin speaks with Shadow. "So, this Chaos Emerald can send you threw time?" She asked him. "Maby we can make it send you back to Maria and stop her death" She joked. "Yea" Shadow said. "Or maby we can use it to get yours back." Spazin agreed half-heartedly. On the other side of the room Kleeta sits there with her eyes closed. "Hey, whats wrong?" Shadow asked her. "Its nothing" She said.  
  
~~~ Flashback secuence ~~~  
  
Kleeta stands in front of a young echidna girl. Her arm was broken, and her home in ruins. "I cant believe this happined" She said. off in the distance none other then Perfect Chaos commences to destroy the area. "This must be stopped, immediatly." Kleeta mumbled. Suddenly she was surounded by a bright light. She felt her life draining and saw nothing but darkness. She hears a voice all around her, saying."Farwell Tikal, and project Kx944, may your end be in torment." Right beside her she saw Tikal fall to the ground, right by the Master Emerald.  
  
~~~ Presant time ~~~  
  
"Hey, you cant just blank out Kleeta, thats my job." Spazin said, as Kleeta looked up at her. She jokingly said. "you didnt switch brains with me again now did you?" Kleeta cracked a quick smile.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Mystic Ruins  
  
~~~~~  
  
Robotized Eggman storms threw the area. Lost in anger at his defeat, found the real Master Emerald, and forced it to send him the Time emerald.  
  
As soon as it appeared, he told it the time he wanted it to send him. Stubbornly, the Time emerald sent him forward into time again, but not to the demanded one.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The year 4000  
  
~~~~~  
  
Eggman walks threw the atmosphere. Somehow he was able to stay there without falling... off in the distance he saw fourteen figures moving twards him. Most of them had metal armor covering thier bodys, but two had only flames, but were still metal. "Aah yes, which of you shall I take to the past to get that annoying blue hedgehog and those midevial mishapes out of my life?" He said to them. He looked at the tallest figure for a moment. Its entire body was made of pure crystalized diamond. steel armor covered its body, and its core was robotic. It looked exactly like Metal Super Sonic with longer spikes and several hundred advancements. "Yes, your the one." He said, before breaking out into his evil laughter.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Today... again  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rouge flys to the Master Emerald, followed by Knuckles. "Ok cutie, I found it for you" Rouge said. Knuckles grinned. If there was anything he liked about Rouge, its the fact she no longer wants to steal the emerald for herself. As a reward Knuckles gave Rouge a small kiss on the cheek, which instantly made her faint. Just then in a blaze of light Spazin and Shade appeared. "Hey I didnt know you two telleport." Knuckles said. "Theres a lot you dont know about us" Spazin mocked.  
  
Suddenly theres a blaze of flames that last but a second, and a powerful looking figure stands before them. "Looks like he still wants to fight" Shade wispered, drawing her Longsword slowly out of its shieth. Unfortionatly, that was a bad move, for Knuckles knoticed something strange about it. "HEY! How did you get a chipped off piece of each of the seven Chaos and put them into a SWORD!" He practically screamed.   
  
~~~~~  
  
And again, sorry about the delay from writing...   
  
R&R  
  
~Shade~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Im lazy so what?  
  
Oh, and this chapter might be Anxty a bit...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Knuckles throws a fast punch at Shade, who easily dodges, but isnt fast enough to dodge one of the Crystal-Metal-Super-Sonic's beam atacks. "Agh!" Shade falls limp to the ground and gets smashed in the gut by Knuckles. The Ultamate Chaos Longsword falls to the ground and CMSS picks it up and slices across the two in a single fluent movement. Knuckles punches the CMSS and hurts his fist, but cracks the robot. It fires a blast of hot lava and thunder at the two opponents and dissapeared in a crack of light. Knuckles sits on the ground holding his fist in agony. Shade holds herself limply, coughing blood every now and then. She got sliced in the throught, where as Knuckles was merely slashed in the leg. Knuckles had no reason to atack now, the sword was gone. He stands up and glides off. Spazin walks up to Shade and helps her up. They telleport (weakly) back to the hotel.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Hotel again - 2 weeks later.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shadow walks in to check on Shade to see if she is alright (or at least alive) and notes she was missing. In worry he woke Nightwind up. "How long has she been gone?" Shadow asks. Nightwing looks confused for a moment. "Someones missing?" She asks, but suddenly realizes thier leaders absence.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Future - Year 4000  
  
~~~~~  
  
Eggman stands in front of a glowing green column. Inside a broken looking figure floats. Opposite of it there is a fully repaired CMSS. Eggman filled a needle with a strange liquid and placed the needle into the limp figures arm. Almost instantly its eyes open and glow a very sad and weak gold. The glowing eyes focus on the mechanical doctor and a cracked and almost hypnotic voice says "Wh-at is yo- wi- h mas- ro-bo-nic" Eggman looked irritably at it. "By now your throught should be healed!" He yells. The figure doesnt even whince. The column vanishes revieling Shade herself, with a long scar on her throught and eyes glowing dimly. "Well, since your almost ready to take on a mission, Shade, youll be trained to do evil in my name. She smirks. "Yo- mea- lihk th-s?" She says, and takes the work EGGMAN and makes it MEGGAN. "Not funny." Meggan says. "Ok, I know your realy the authoress as well as charicter but that doesnt mean you can refer to this... um..." an anvil falls onto Meggan's head. "Thats it!" Eggman says. Then he takes Shades sword and forces it to blast electricity at her. "You will go back to the past and trick the others to this time where I will destroy them! Got it?!?" He demands. Shade nods sadly. "Ahs ou ish mah ter Ro boh tih nihc." She says. Then vanishes in a blast of light. Eggman stands there and scratches his head. "I realy gotta get the hypnotic vaccene into better function."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Today again... Back in the hotel... once again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shade reapears in the light flash and stands in front of the rest of the Shaded team. "I ha- foun- ah wae toh de- stro eh egg mahn." She says, altho sounding tired and broken. "Whats wrong?" Azulan asks. Shade makes no responce but walks out of the room signaling the others to fallow her. Spazin looked nervous and realized something was up.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Clih ang eh oh dohm. Aw just pulling your leg ^_^   
  
I wont talk like a hypnoticee on the notes.   
  
Well, what do you think will happin? Will the hypnotized... me -_- lead the team to thier doom? I hope not, I HATE EGGMAN! Now... Review please ^_^  
  
~Shade~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Ok... Not a SINGLE review in 3 chapters. -_- Didnt know I was THAT bad... *sniffle* *sob*  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Sonic team and Shaded team fallow Shade out of station square, past the Mystic ruins, and even halfway across the ocean. Spazin makes sure to stay back a little for something told her SOMETHING horrible was about to happin. Unfortonatly no-one else knoticed. "Are you sure this is the correct way?" Sonic asks. "Of co- rse" Shade replies. Soon everyone is standing at the edge of a volcano. "Ok, I dont like it here." Azulan says. Suddenly a giant metal dragonic creature blasts out of the lava and flys into the air. Its huge metal wings beat wind savagely so hard that thirteen of those standing there was pressed into the ground. Spazin, who was among those forced into the ground, knoticed Shades sappire necklace wasnt glowing like it normaly would. The metal dragon-thing cocked its 'head' so it faced the fourteen people. It opens its mouth and Robo-Eggman hoovers out. "Muahahahahahaha, good work Shade. You have done well." He says. The others look at her in supprise. Rouge gasps and Knuckles cracks his... knuckles. "Now I shall destroy you all at once!" Eggman continued. He fanishes into the metal draco and the fourteen robots in the Crystalized Metal line fly out. The Shaded and Sonic team members struggle to stand up and fight but fail. CMSS lands first and uses the Ultamate Chaos Longsword, fires electricity at the non-hypnotized Mobians. CMA(Crystalized Metal Amy) picks Amy up and throws her into the volcano. Before Amy could hit the lava, the Metal Dragon beamed her up, along with each of the others. It rises up and vanishes into a wormhole.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Metal Dragon spacecraft. Entering a wormhole.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Wow! This is a lot like the Egg Fortress!" Tails exclaimes. Shade walks away from the others and threw a door, which locks behind her. "Im scared." Cream says. Shadow glares after Shade. He knew she was now going to Eggman. He wishes he could have followed and freed her. Now all of them were to fall to Eggman. The intercoms activate in the room. "Attention Sonic. If you ever wish to live, you must obey me and help me conquire this planit. If you fight me, you will end up like your little friend." Eggman says. "Ok, I think I know how we can get out of here." Sonic declaires. Everyone looks at him. Shadow tries to not break out into laughter. Sonc was still covered in electrical burns and looked almost like him. "Ok, all we have to do is de-robotize Eggman, get the time emerald back, de-hypnotize Shade, and stop all this from ever happining before..." Sonic says. Then he looks at his watch. "Fifty-three minutes." "Tight." Azulan states. Suddnely several columns of light appear and fill the room. "Dont touch the light!" Tails warns. The others nod.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Controle room. AKA the head of the dragon.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shade stands behind Eggman looking misrible. Eggman works the dragon to fly over Station Square. Eggman suddenly remembers something. "How stupid of me!" He says. "I almost forgot to give you the updated hypnotic vaccene." Suddenly Shade's sapphire necklace lights up and blinds Eggman and makes her show emotion. Shade realizes what happined and backs away from Eggman. "Where... am I?" She asks herself. Looking at Eggman makes her remember everything. "You!" She growles. Eggman staggers back still blinded. "Wait a minute! The others are in danger!" She says and runs right into the other room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Column room  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Everybody on three!" "One, two, THREE!" Everyons charges at the door at full speed/power. The door opens and they run right out and into a wall.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Hallway  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shade stands behind the mess of bodys. "Sorry about all that." She says. "YOUR BACK!" Shadow says, then he grabbs her into a tight hug. "But.. How?" Kleetan asks. "Dont tell me the sapphire saved us... again." "Ok then I wont."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Writing so much and for nothing. Ah well.   
  
Review please!  
  
~Shade~ 


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry about how long ive not updated. Anyway heres chapter 5.  
And check out thats my site and the reason ive been gone so long.   
-----  
Hallway  
-----  
The group begins to run threw the several halls. Occasionaly Tails trips or someone stepps on his tails.

"Alright. As far as I know were in a time stream and if we jump out well be in another time. Im going to need to reverse the ships direction." Shade states.  
------  
Dragons head  
------  
Eggman comes to and begins operating again. "I cant believe she got out of the trance. This is going to make things tough." He grabbs a microphone and calls into it. "Metal Shade. I need you to gather up Matel Spazin, Metal Sonic, Metal Shadow, and Metal Nightwind and fuze into eachother and become Metal Madness 2.0." He turns off the microphone ending his call. Suddenly the door to the room is torn open and a dark black robot stomps into the room. Its gold streaks on its pointed spikes shine in the light of the room. Its deep gold eyes glare into eggman darkly. Suddenly it lashes its long dragonlike tail out and grabbs eggman by the legs and tosses him out of the room. "Pathetic 'evil geneuses'..."

-unknown large room-  
  
Metal Shade gaters the selected other Crystalized Metal robots however not telling them what to do. It suddenly punches threw the chest of one of the others causing electrical explosions. The major explosion caught all the CM robots and forced them into a crazed cross fusion and power change. In moments the final explosion brings ash threw the entire perimiter of the metal dragon ship.  
  
-Hallway-  
  
"What the heck is that!" Knuckles yells out. The flames and ash roars twards everyone drowning out everyones screams. Suddenly Azulan leaps in front of everyone and points one hand at the approching flames. The air begins growing heavier and a burst of water fires from her palm and drenches the flames. The entire ship is flooded up to everyones ankels in a moment.   
  
"Well, that was a waste of perfectly good h20..." Azulan mumbles. Shadow and Sonic quickly glance at eachother and run off twards where the flames came from. Everyone else quickly follows suit.  
  
-dark room-  
  
Everyone barges in in a rush and stop in thier tracks. Before then a rush of alternating metal streaks across the area. Soon visible are long, pointed claws hooked like talons appear on thick long hands. Muscular armored arms connect to a pointed heavy torso lined with spikes. On its back unfolds large, heavy metal wings that streach out tearing the room and the air itself. Between its wings are large pointed spikes that shoot out and bend and curve in every possible direction. A long neck forms and the head forms like the head of a wolf. Shards of metal come to points and atack to what becomes a mouth. On both sides of its head six eyes, three on each side, open and give a deadly glare at the mobians below it. Its eyes flash to red and dark black slits much like puples become visible. A long black spikey scorpian tail forms at the end of its backside and becomes lined with blades and is tipes with a blade pulsing with an electrical golden aura. It stands up on quadruple jointed spiked legs that end in large dragon-like feet tipped with raptor-like claws. Once the metal stopped blurring and took a permanant space, the creature clenches its huge fists and lets out an ear-piericing shriek. Suddenly the eight time freze emeralds are visible placed under each spike on the chest. between the six eyes the Master Time Emerald is visible. In a moment the metal insanitys body crystalizes into the most powerful armor ever.   
  
"Oh crud..." Was all that could be clearly distinguished in the mass chaos.   
  
"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! PREPARE TO TASTE YOUR DESTRUCTION! FOR NOW I SHALL ANIHULATE YOU WITH EASE!" The beast roars out. "KNOW NOW THAT I AM METAL SONIC IN THE ULTAMATE FORM! CRYSTALIZED METAL INSANITY!"  
  
Sonic stepps in front of the group and looks cocky. "Metal Sonic, you may have gotten enormase and powerful, perhapse invincible, but youll never be capible of matching MY speed and power." Shadow then pipes up. "His speed, MY power... fakers..."  
  
With enormase strengh and speed Crystalized Metal Insanity throws a punch at everyone. In the prosess sthe center of the metal dragon ship rips open and everyone is thrown into the vortex in space! Its revieled Metal Insanity is larger the the ship.   
  
-Outside, in the vack of time-  
  
"Sonic! Thier is only one way we can survive this!" Spazin shouts. Even threw the loudness of the area Sonic can just hear her. "In the future thier is supposed to be millions of chaos emeralds and others, since were heading for the future, we should be able to absorb the power from even right here!" "But that means we can all go super right now! Lets give it a try!" Sonic yells back.   
  
In several flashes of light 50 Chaos emeralds appear and power everyone up.   
  
"Even with the power of super form youll never defeat me." growls the metal insanity, and a large mass of glowing red energy forms into a ball in the robots mouth.   
  
"SCATTER!" sonic yells out and everyone splits up.   
  
The energy breaks and fires in several directions at everyone. Then Metal insanitys great scorpion tail whips out and knocks everyone ahead in a single sweap. A second ball of energy forms in the machenes mouth and its eyes glow darkly. It rheels back its head, clenching its teeth. Then it closes its eyes and thrusts its head foreward unhinging its jaw. The beam fires out in one huge blast at the group. Everyone but Crystalized Metal Insanity screams. Nightwind and Tails voices are heard during the screaming. "Oh, no! Were gonna die!"   
  
The beam flashes closer and the wind blows strong on everyone. The heat of the beam growing intence as it draws ever closer...  
  
---------------  
  
Well, its been a while since ive updated! This chapter hopefully will make yua all forgive me. But man, how mean am I? I left everyone, even myself in front of doom! MUAHAHAHAHAAA! Ok, im not realy mean, but the suspence is killer huh?  
  
-Shade- Review now cause I like reviews and they make me update faster! Whoot! Er, why am I still talking? ... ok im done...


End file.
